The Last Mission
by Sora Saotome
Summary: A Galaxy Police failure...and failures are only called when one of the officers doesn't return to HQ...A depressing fic. I always wanted to do this, so I'm doing it with style and drama. Ummm... don't want to give it away, so you'll just have to read it!!
1. Part One

The Last Mission  
  
By Sora Saotome  
  
Part I  
  
This was something I came up with late one night while randomly drawing TM chars. Sort of "adult situations" near the end, that's why it's PG-13. Umm...that's about all. Read!  
  
The words still rang in her ears. It was so long ago, and yet so recent. The tears still flowed, and poured down her cheeks in thick well eroded rivers. Mihoshi's blue eyes were glazed with sorrow. She neither looked for, nor saw anything. She no longer cared to. The sun was setting (though she did not see it) and cool breezes ruffled her unkept ponytail. Her dark red ribbon was coming undone. Suddenly, in a great gust of wind, it came off. Startled, she watched it ride the wind into the canyon. As it flew, she smiled, and closed her eyes in silent prayer.  
  
***  
  
It began as a normal mission. Some Investigators were busy on a more important mission, so the detectives were called to work in the Investigators' jurisdiction.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi ran into the bedroom where Kiyone still slept.  
  
"Kiyone-chan! We have a very important mission!" Kiyone sat straight up.  
  
"What?!" she was in half-sleep confusion. The shock passed, her eyes grew sleepy again. "What time is it?". Mihoshi frantically searched for a clock, finally finding a watch on her hand.  
  
"Umm...3:30," Kiyone rubbed her head painfully.  
  
"I TOLD you I didn't want that Sake!" Mihoshi smiled.  
  
"You wanted the second one! And the third one, and the fourth one, and-"  
  
"What's our mission?"Mihoshi stared at her. Then the realization dawned.  
  
"Oh, the mission. Ummm...It's on the desk," she pointed to the kitchen and Kiyone ran, only to find a hastily written illegible note. She sweat dropped, and handed it to Mihoshi for translation. Mihoshi looked at the note, and turned it over several times. Apparently she couldn't read it either.  
  
"Umm...I can't read everything, but we have to stop some Autocrats...somewhere," she smiled innocently, and Kiyone sighed.  
  
"Let's go to HQ. THEY should know at least."  
  
***  
  
Tenshi came, and sat down with Mihoshi on the precipice. He was silent for sometime before he decided to turn to Mihoshi. Her face was dulled. No longer alight with happiness and youth. She looked old. Too old for her age, and it disturbed him. He looked at her for sometime before speaking.  
  
"You should come in Mihoshi. It'll be cold soon, and you'll already sick," he waited for a response, but she gave him none. Tenshi waited briefly, then put his arm around her. She didn't respond more than to lean against him. She was heartbroken, and Tenshi couldn't help. And he knew it. In a final, last-ditch effort, he kissed her on the cheek, and she slowly turned to him. Her long hair (no longer up) framed her face as she collapsed into him and sobbed.  
  
***  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone left investigator Saotome's office, Kiyone somewhat frustrated. Mihoshi remained silent, not wanting any more yelling today. They walked the long hall to the hangar, where their ship lay in wait.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me how important it was?! This could get us promoted!" Kiyone was angrier than usual.  
  
"I-I, didn't know. They didn't tell-"  
  
"That's why most people are born with IQs Mihoshi!" She was yelling now. Mihoshi sank slightly.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. She felt the tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"Well, sorry won't cut it this time Mihoshi! We've wasted valuable time! Time we need! Do you want to stay a detective forever?!"  
  
"I really tried-"  
  
"Do me a favor, and try a lot harder next time!" Kiyone stormed away and Mihoshi held back, fighting back tears. Kiyone never yelled at her this seriously.  
  
***  
  
As Mihoshi sobbed, Tenshi rubbed her back lightly, trying his best to comfort the deeply engraved pain. Through the sobs, Tenshi could make out two words, repeated over and over again. "Why me?" 


	2. Part Two

The Last Mission By Sora Saotome Part II This is part 2. You will soon find you aren't really sure why Mihoshi is crying once again. It's a style I'm working with. You'll be confused, but from most people, I've heard it makes it better(go figure). Read!  
  
Mihoshi walked slowly into the cockpit. She really hoped that Kiyone's anger was all hangover base, but she wasn't sure. Mihoshi had become rather used to yelling, but that last one really hurt. Why was Kiyone so angry? Mihoshi made mistakes all the time, but never was screamed at like that. Washuu-chan said she was smart! She couldn't be that dense, could she?  
  
Mihoshi fingered the controls, careful not to move them. The ship was on autopilot, and it was 2 AM. Mihoshi couldn't sleep. Kiyone was asleep in the back room, not a thought on her mind (except the wonderful dream she was having where she was Marshal and Mihoshi was a lowly Bar wench at HQ). Mihoshi, on the other hand, was very worried. She had a feeling that if she messed this mission up, Kiyone would NEVER forgive her. She couldn't let Kiyone down.  
  
Mihoshi sat at the panel and sipped her coffee. Yukinojo appeared out of the panel, and Mihoshi looked up. She smiled. A friendly face.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" she cried. "Thanks for coming to visit me! I was feeling lonely and-"  
  
"I know," he responded in his usual tone. "I thought you might like to watch some Television, so I found a Tokyo signal."  
  
"Really?!" her eyes lit up. "Can I watch it!"  
  
"Sure," the screen suddenly turned into a TV screen, and Maison Ikkoku was on. Mihoshi smiled and bounced a little in happiness. Yukinojo was content with this, and disappeared back into the panel. He'd watch the ship for her, this time. *** Mihoshi looked up as a small cabbit rubbed against her leg. She stopped sobbing, and looked at Ryo-Ohki, who wore a worried expression.  
  
"Reaow?" she said, hoping into Mihoshi's lap. Mihoshi almost smiled as Tenshi pulled out a carrot and let Mihoshi watch her devour it. Mihoshi gently stroked Ryo-Ohki as she finished the carrot, and rubbed her head up against Mihoshi, purring (or close to it). *** The episode over, Mihoshi sat in her chair, crying silently. "Oh...poor Yusaku!" she wiped her tears as the screen displayed heavily starred space, once again. Mihoshi sat for sometime, contemplating the episode before her grandfather appeared on the screen. "Oji! How are you?" Her grandfather smiled.  
  
"Tired. Is Kiyone up?" Mihoshi's eyes fell.  
  
"She's asleep in back. She won't let me take messages anymore, so I'd better record it for her," Yukinojo appeared and looked at Mihoshi.  
  
"I'll record it for you. Go try and get some sleep. I'll be sure to give it to Kiyone as soon as she wakes up," Mihoshi smiled.  
  
"Thanks," she looked at the Marshal, "Ja Oji!" and headed back as her grandfather began reciting the message. She didn't bother to listen in. *** Kiyone woke her up several hours later.  
  
"Mihoshi, the Marshal says that if we do this really well, we WILL be promoted. Me to commander, and you to Investigator. It's a huge case, but I know we can do it if you don't screw up!" Mihoshi slumped under her glare.  
  
"Okay. I won't screw up. Promise." Kiyone nodded and turned to leave. "Kiyone," Kiyone turned around, "If you become commander, won't you be assigned to a different jurisdiction?" Kiyone thought for a moment.  
  
"Yes, I guess I will. Why?" Mihoshi sighed a little.  
  
"No reason. Just wondering," Kiyone nodded and left. Mihoshi sank. A different jurisdiction! No! She couldn't! They were partners! Kiyone wouldn't leave her... or would she. Mihoshi stared at her blankets. Kiyone was the only partner she would ever agree to have. So if Kiyone did get promoted...maybe she would just leave the police force. No reason in staying. They would just set her up with another partner, probably Saotome (Saotome had been offered many promotions, but refused to leave her post as Investigator. She didn't want a branch office). Nothing was wrong with Saotome, but it wasn't Kiyone.  
  
Mihoshi looked up at the ceiling and closed her eyes. Maybe Kiyone didn't want her to stay in the force... *** Tenshi hugged Mihoshi as she petted the cabbit in her lap. Tenshi was glad Ryo-Ohki could do what he could not. Suppose he just wasn't cute enough. Ryo-Ohki purred until she perked up and ran off down the slope. Mihoshi tried to catch her, but she was gone. Mihoshi let her head fall to her chest, and Tenshi held her closer. What was Ryo-Ohki doing? *** The ship finally reached the designated planet later that day, and Kiyone landed it in a remote field. It would be a long walk to the area they were investigating, but they could handle it. Mihoshi left the ship first, followed by Kiyone, who was a little more cheerful today. Mihoshi began the long walk, making a mental note not to complain when her feet got tired. It was a long walk through brush, and later forest, but the detectives reached the city by midnight, easily, and slipped into the nearest inn. Disguised in normal clothes, they looked like any other people in the inn, except that they had no visible guns. The Galaxy Police force guns were trademarks, and this mission was dangerous. They couldn't show them. Mihoshi headed for the bar, while Kiyone headed to get them a room. Saotome had given them money for board at HQ.  
  
Mihoshi fished out her money and put it on the table while the bartender poured her a glass of strong alcohol.  
  
"You sure you can drink stuff this strong, lady? Most of them men here can't hold this stuff down," Mihoshi smiled.  
  
"Do they want to challenge me?" the bar went quiet, and all eyes landed on her. She smiled innocently. "Do any of you think you can out drink me?" Several men stood up, and slowly approached. The bartender put the bottle on the counter as the first man put money down for it. Mihoshi smiled happily. Free drinks!  
  
"You'll soon find I can out drink anyone on this planet lady. I've been drinkin' since I was born," Mihoshi gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"Really? Well, you'll soon find out I can drink out anyone in this Galaxy. Pour me a drink," the man smirked and poured two shots. They both downed them nonchalantly. The whole bar was watching their competition.  
  
By the 20th shot, bets were going for who would collapse first. Both competitors were looking more than a little tipsy, but were doing amazingly well. Mihoshi was the favorite. They kept drinking until the bottle was empty. The man put down money for another bottle, and the equivalent of 30 million yen. Mihoshi reached for her purse, but he stopped her.  
  
"Winner gets that. Don't worry about matching it. My treat. I win, I get my money back. You win, you get rich off me, got it?" Mihoshi nodded and poured more shots.  
  
Near the end of the bottle, they were both struggling to stay awake. Mihoshi poured shots and downed hers, but the man struggled to lift his from the counter. He swayed a little, and gave up. He pushed the money towards her and smiled. He turned to the crowd, and some friends lifted him from the stool. Mihoshi smiled and passed out in the counter, her money already in her purse. ***  
  
The next morning, Mihoshi woke up with a fairly normal headache, and the light of a double star shining right in her eye. She squinted and covered her eyes with her arm quickly, moaning, and rolling over.  
  
After a few minutes, she realized that there were no sounds in the room, and she sat up, receiving a horrible head rush as punishment. She looked around, holding her head, but Kiyone was no where to be found. She sighed, her head falling to her chest, and allowing her to see a piece of paper down by her hand, on the floor.  
  
"Mihoshi, I'm leaving while you're still asleep, because I don't think I could stand you messing up this one for me. Don't worry, I'll tell Saotome you helped wonderfully, or whetever, but just stay here, and out of trouble. I left you money for food, and you can even get drunk again if you want just DON'T TRY TO COME AFTER ME!! I DON'T WANT YOU 'HELPING' ME IN THIS MISSION!!!  
  
-Kiyone"  
  
Mihoshi looked at the letter as it blurred from the tears forming in her eyes. All she ever wanted to do was make her Grandfather and Kiyone proud...why couldn't she do that? 


End file.
